brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fledgedragon/If you don't read this, Kronos will return and destroy Manhattan and Olympus once and fo all!
Heya, LunaDragonGirl tagged me, so here are my answers! (do you get my reference???) ALSO I DID THE QUESTIONS!!!! My answers: Are you innately a tidy\organised person or a messy\disorganised person? I'm very disorganised! Sometimes I try to be tidy, and I do manage it for a bit, but it doesn't last long XD 2. Do you watch clouds often? Oh, I do this loads! the sky is so pretty... 3.have you seen Avatar: The Last Airbender? If so, how do you like it? Do you mean the live-action movie or the cartoon? because I have seen the first movie, and I really liked it, but I haven't seen any of the others... 4. What's your opinion on nature? OOOhhhh I love nature, animals, plants flowers...anything! : D 5. How would you react if you found out you belonged to a world of magic? I would have mixed feelings.. most of me would be really happy and excited and hyper, but also I would be nervous, as I often am with new things. but it would depend on what type of magic is in the world... 6. Your favourite season and why? oh, I don't know! I like autumn because of all of the colourful leaves, summer because of holidays, and heat and MY BIRTHDAY, winter because of the snow (but it doesn't snow in my city so I have to go *somewhere else*) and christmasssss, and spring because of the new life and I LOVE the colour of spring green! so I guess I like all seasons then. 7. Are you good at strategy? ehh..idk, it depends what with I guess... 8. Would you still be worried\shocked if your house was robbed, but the thief only stole one of the most useless food in your house? YES, as it would probably I have been my fault for leaving the door open/unlocked (but I don't really do that anymore so idk..) 9. Berries or fruit? fRuIT Definitely! 10. Do you get upset when something you love has changed a lot (even if it's in a more "neutral" way), or do you embrace it with open arms? Yeah, I do get upset with change, it probably not good for me but... 11. If you could do anything you wished with it and cost didn't matter (including size and so forth), how would you decorate your bedroom? (Be as descriptive as you want!) Wow, this will be fun! So, first, I would change it to a room on the top floor (basically a bigger version of my old bedroom(which is very irregular it has 8 walls(but not like an octagon, like different sized rectangles put together), and an angled roof)), with a large skylight, and balcony (my house isn't big enough but oh well...) the walls would be white, but with one or two feature walls in china blue. then I would commission a special sized bed, halfway between single and double, and get a special duvet and duvet cover made, in the same pattern as my current one. it would have a desk with a cupboard underneath on one side, a wardrobe, full-length mirror, chest of drawers, and two really tall bookshelves, one for books, one for Lego. all the furniture would be in the same style of wood, probably a pine style. my blinds for my windows would be the same as my current ones, hot pink with a pattern of white circles (not polka dots. circles.) I would have a cream-beige fluffy carpet, and a hot pink fluffy rug next to my bed and a beanbag. on my bookshelf, I would have all the books I own, as well as the ones I would like to own. on my Lego shelf, I would have a;l the sets I own, plus all the Lego elves ones I don't, and a few Lego friends sets. I would also have a Lego organizing plastic drawers thingy on the bottom shelf, to organize by colour a lot of pieces, so I can build my MOCs! rn I can't think of anything else, I'm tired. (also, WOW. That was a LOT...) 12. If you were an animal, what do you think you'd be? (Mythical included!) hopefully a dragon, or an alpine swift( which is a bird) or a Pegasus, or any other nice flying creature. but id probably end up as some kind of insect, or maybe a camouflaging creature (which tbh would be cool, but id rather fly) 13. What's your favourite number? wow..idk,9, 1024, 0 i guess. can I have 3? my questions: 1.fave song(s)? 2.fave book(s) / series(es)? 3.fave artist (music)? 4.Myers Briggs personality type? (if you don't know, go take the test) 5.fave animal? (real)(not just "cat", say the species eg. "Russian blue") 6.what would be your dream fantasy pet? (add all the detail you want) 7.what are your fandoms? 8.earth, air, fire or water (and second fave)? 9. what's your hair like? 10. Do u collect anything? 11. describe one (or more!) of ur OCs 12. What are your hobbies/pastimes? 13. have you seen Lunadragon girl"s art? what do you think of it? My Tags: Kamino12 Rea4dragon peekaleta Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag